9 Long Years
by monkster
Summary: Everyone thinks that Jade and André were friends because Beck. If they really knew anything they would know that Beck was almost the reason why their long time friendship was almost destroyed. Jandré friendship.
1. The beginning

I don't own Victorious

* * *

André and Jade sat around Andre's Living room watching Ghost Quests. Andre's sitting on the couch his arm around Jade's shoulders. It's been a long time since he's been allowed to get away with it.

"This is pathetic" Jade laughed "Who would believe this rubbish clearly that guy threw the camera"

"Well it _is_ cable TV" André reasoned.

" So, doesn't mean it has to be bad" She argued back

"I guess your right" He said giving up.

"Of course I'm right" She said smugly.

"conceded aren't we" André teased

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Harris" Jade replied.

"You know I've missed this" André said.

"Missed what?" Jade asked.

"This hanging out with my best friend" he replied.

"Yeah, Me too. Remember when we met?" Jade asked.

_{Flash back}_

_9 years ago_

_"Come on let's go!" a young 6-year-old boy said._

_"Go Honey and try to make friends" Jade's mom, Holley, said as she fixed her daughter's bows._

_"I'll try Mommy" A little six-year-old Jade said._

_This was Jade's third school in two years. Jade's dad worked for a large business tycoon and was transferred a lot. Jade and her family had just moved to California from Colorado and before that was New York._

_"Okay I'll be here at 2 right when the bell rings" her mother said nervously, Jade was so timid and small for her age she was afraid kids might pick her like they did at her old school. _

_"Don't worry, Charlie, and Nathan are here too" the boy said confidently_

_"Yeah and Dylan's in my class this year" Jade said._

_"And Mady's in the middle school next door" Dylan added_

_Dylan was Jade's twin brother. Back in Colorado Dylan had been in a different class than his sister and never saw the torment she went through. He did the best he could during lunch and recess when he did see his sister._

_"That's right and if either of you get lost just find your brother or sister" their mother said._

_"Okay bye mom/mommy" the twins piped._

_Jade and Dylan grasped hands as the opened the door to their classroom._

_"Well hello you two must be the West twins" A teacher lady said_

_"Yes ma'am I'm Dylan and this is my sister Jadelyn" Dylan said as Jade played with hem of her dress._

_"Well I'm Ms. Pillsbury. Class meet our new friends Jadelyn and Dylan West they will be joining our class this year" Ms. Pillsbury announced._

_"Hi" Jade said in a timid voice._

_"Hey ladies I'm single and ready to mingle" Dylan said with a thousand watt smile causing some girls to giggle._

_"Okay Dylan why don't you sit here Spencer, Taylor, Hanna, and Micheal and Jadelyn you can sit-"_

_"I'm not sitting with Dylan?" Jade asked wide-eyed._

_"No sweetheart I'm going to sit you here so you can make new friends" Ms. Pillsbury said._

_"But i want to sit with my brother" Jade said_

_"How about you sit near your brother?" Ms. Pillbury said sweetly._

_"No no I want to sit with Dylan" Jadelyn said backing up._

_"But don't you want to make new friends?"Ms. Pillsbury asked nicely. _

_"No I want to sit with my brother," Jade said tearing up, "I want to sit with Dylan"_

_"Well Jadel-" Ms. Pillsbury started._

_"I got this teach" Dylan said as he walked over to Jade_

_"Shhh Shh Jadey I'll be right here. You promised mom you would try to make new friends right?" Jade nodded "Right so you've got to make new friends I'll be right over here and I promise it won't be like last time. I promise you'll make friends here. Please try" Dylan said in a hushed tone as he wiped her tears and hugged her._

_"Okay" Jade said_

_"Thata girl" Dylan replied._

_"Okay" Jade said walking back to her teacher._

_"Jadelyn you can sit here" She said_

_"Okay" Jade said as she sat down_

_A little boy stuck his hand out "Hi I'm André"_

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	2. My New Best Friend

_ I do not own Victorious_

* * *

_"Hi Im André! This is Maddy and Ally, they're twins like you, and this is Aiden" a little African-American boy with short hair said as he gestured toward two identical green-eyed red-headed girls and a little Asian boy._

_"Hi" Jade said as Maddy and Ally started whispering and giggling._

_"What's funny I want to laugh too" Jade said_

_"You are! Look at your Dorothy Gale hair. pigtails and braids? This is 2nd grade not preschool!" one of the twins said._

_"Oh Ally don't forget her clothes. What did you do walk out of the 1940s?!" the other twin, who she asummed to be Maddy, snickered._

_"No! My mommy made this dress and my big sister Charlie put my bows and braids in my hair" Jade protested sniffling a bit._

_"Oh well Dorothy you should tell you __mommy__ to learn how to make less stupid clothes" Maddy said._

_"Charlie? Isn't that a boy's name? Maddy her sister's got a boy's name" Ally howled._

_"No it's short for Charlotte" Jade said trying to hold in tears._

_"It's short for Charlotte" Maddy and Ally mimicked._

_"Hey cut it out guys" André said_

_"Or what" Ally replied_

_"Or I'll tell Ms. Pillsbury and then your mom. Apologize now" André said_

_"Jeez sorry Dorothy" the twins said_

_"Thanks for sticking up for me. No ones ever done that before" Jade whispered._

_"no problem stick with me kid I'm going to be your new best friend" André said with a smile._

_"I've never had my own friend before just my brothers and their friends" Jade replied _

_"Well now you got one" André smirked_

_"André! Jadelyn! Whats the answer to the question on the board 9 times 5" said_

_"45" Jade said quickly._

_"Oh yeah the start of a beautiful friendship"_

_End flashback _

_"_And a beautiful friendship it's been" Jade said

"Man I still can't believe you used to be so shy" André exclaimed as he got up to get popcorn.

"I know! Oh remember when we met SinJin and Burf"

"oh I trying to forget them now" André replied

"They weren't that bad when we first met them" Jade reasoned.

"Oh they weren't" André argued

"No remember 3rd grade" Jade said

"Yeah I remember it" André said.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Hmm interesting

**I just want to say because someone mentioned this in the reviews Jade and the kids in her class talk more mature than your average second grader because I'm basing it off my second grade experience. In second grade I talked like that and I learned multiplication. If anything else like that is wrong sorry it's most likely based off what I did.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious**

* * *

{Flashback}

_Second grade had come and gone and 3__rd__ grade was just starting up. Jadelyn still as quiet as ever but now with André by her side as her best friend things were looking a bit brighter. Jade's sister Charlie had moved on to middle school and Jade's little brother Ryan was due to start 1__st__ grade._

_"Jadelyn are you coming to my house today?" André asked as they roamed the hall._

_"I don't know maybe" Jade replied_

_"Please come my Dad business guy is coming over and he's bringing his kids. Please don't leave me with his kids! He named one of them Burf! Don't leave me with some kid named Burf!" André pleaded_

_"I'll ask my mom" Jade smiled._

_"That's all I ask. I'll see you after maths"_

_"Bye"_

* * *

_"Okay class do these problems on the board and average these numbers" Ms. Pinto said_

_"okay 14, 24, 9, 18, 31, 3, 10, and 16" Jade said biting on her pencil_

_"Psst Psst Jadelyn Jadelyn hey Psst" a little awkward boy said_

_"Yes?" Jade said._

_"Jadelyn what'd you get for number 2" he whispered_

_ " Shhh Do your work"_

_ "Jadelyn hey it's me Sinjin hey"_

_"Shh leave me alone" Jade whispered_

_"SinJin stop talking! Jadelyn I expected more from you" their teacher said._

_"Jadelyn"_

_"You heard Ms. Pinto be quiet and leave me alone!" Jade said._

_"what did I do to you?" SinJin asked._

_"My brothers said to stay away from you"_

_"Why?"_

_{{Flashback within a flashback}}_

_"Hey guys do you have any gum?" SinJin asked_

_"Yeah sure Do you want ABC gum?" Nathan asked with a smirk_

_"Ha ha" Dylan snickered_

_"Sure what's that" SinJin asked_

_"Here old out your hand" Dylan said_

_As Sinjin held out his hand Dylan and Nathan placed gum from their mouth in his hands._

_"Already Been Chewed Gum! Ha!" Nathan screeched_

_"Cool! Thanks fellas I can add to my collection" SinJin said as he walked away_

_"That guys weird" Dylan said_

_"Jadey see that guy?" Nathan asked_

_"Yeah?" Jade responded_

_"Stay away from him" Nathan asked_

_"He's weird" Dylan said_

_{{End flashback in flashback return to normal flashback}}_

_"Yeah I collect chewed gum one of my many collections You should see them some time" SinJin said excitedly_

_"I don't want to leave me alone" Jade said slowly moving away_

_"Come on" SinJin pleaded_

_Jade grabbed the scissors on the table and held them in Sinjin face _

_"Hey kid leave me alone and let me do my work. Your weird and I feel uncomfortable if you don't leave me alone I'll have to go all butcher on you with these scissors don't think I won't" Jade said even though she was scared to death inside._

_"Okay! Okay! I'll leave!" SinJin said as he ran to the other side of the table_

_"Hmm scissors equal power I think I'll keep you" Jade said under her breath_

* * *

Reviews always welcome :)


	4. And so it begins

**_A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait I've been swamped with homework anyway to make it up here's a much longer chapter _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in case you were wondering, own Victorious or Blue (Da Ba De)_**

* * *

_Jade finished her problems and shortly after the bell signaling the end of school sounded. Jade grabbed her backpack and brother and headed out to find their older siblings. Nathan, now being the oldest, led his brothers and sister out to the parking lot to find their mothers car._

_"Hi Mom, Hey Charlie,Hey Mads/Mady" the kids chorused._

_"Hi Daddy" Jade said noticing her father in the front seat._

_"Hi Kitten how was your day?" Jade father, Henry said. Henry liked to give all his children nicknames based on their personally._

_"Oh hey Pops!" Dylan said_

_"My day was good" Jade replied_

_"That's good How about you Reader? Killer?" her father asked_

_"It was good" Nathan responded_

_"Yeah but some weird kid took our chewed gum" Dylan added_

_"Hey can you put in child pop?" Charlie asked_

_"Sure sport"_

_"Can you play Blue?" Mady asked_

_"Sure thing Sassy" Jade's dad replied_

_"Yo Listen Up, Heres A Story About A Little Guy That Lives In A Blue World And All Day And All Night And Everything He Sees Is Just Blue Like Him Inside And Outside Blue His House With A Blue Little Window And A Blue Corvette And Everything Is Blue For Him And Himself And Everybody Around Cause He Aint Got Nobody To Listen" Nathan rapped._

_"I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die" Charlie joined in._

_"I Have A Blue House With A Blue Window Blue Is The Color Of All That I Wear Blue Are The Streets And All The Trees Are Too I Have A Girlfriend And She Is So Blue Blue Are The People Here That Walk Around Blue Like My Corvette, Its Sitting Outside Blue Are The Words I Say And What I Think Blue Are The Feelings That Live Inside Me" Mady sang taking the next verse._

_"I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die" Little Ryan attempted_

_"I Have A Blue House With A Blue Window Blue Is The Color Of All That I Wear Blue Are The Streets And All The Trees Are Too I Have A Girlfriend And She Is So Blue Blue Are The People Here That Walk Around Blue Like My Corvette, Its Sitting Outside Blue Are The Words I Say And What I Think Blue Are The Feelings That Live Inside Me" Dylan sang_

_"I'm Blue Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die" Jade sang._

_"Ahh it speaks" Their mother said before joining in._

_"Inside And Outside Blue His House With A Blue Little Window And A Blue Corvette And Everything Is Blue For Him And Himself And Everybody Around Cause He Aint Got Nobody To Listen" Their father sang closing out the song_

_"Mommy can I go over to André's for Dinner?" Jade asked_

_"Sure, if it's okay with his mom I don't see why not"_

_"Whoa Whoa Whoa," Mady started, "How come Jadelyn gets to have dinner at a friend's house on a school night? And with a boy no less!"_

_"Well first off she's 7. I shouldn't have to worry about boys until you're at least 15 Right Kitten?" Jade father replied_

_"Right"_

_"And I don't have you worry about her sneaking off to a concert, Mady" Jade's mom said_

_"Or egging or tee-peeing her teachers house, Dylan" There father continued_

_"Or some sort of rally or extended camping trip, not to name names Nathan and Charlie" Their mother added_

_"It was one time" Mady and Dylan cried_

_"Anyway after we go home I'll drop you off at the Harris'" her mother said_

_"Okay"_

* * *

_"Jadelyn are you ready to go?"_

_"Yes"_

_André's house was only a few blocks away so the trip was relatively short. Once the car stopped, Jade jumped out of the car and dashed up the Harris' steps_

_"Jadelyn be careful" Jade's mother called._

_Jade walked the rest of the way and rang the doorbell where a girl a couple of years older answered the door._

_"Hey Jadelyn" she said_

_"Hi Alexia" Jade said giving her a hug._

_ "Well André and Andy are in the family. Hello Mrs. West I assume you want to talk with my mother" Alexia asked_

_"Yes that would be lovely" Jade's mom said. _

_Just then a little brown border collie dashed out of the door and took off down the street._

_"Chester!" Alexia yelled running after him_

_Jade left the Harris' foyer and began walking through the halls. The Harris' wall was covered with pictures; mostly André and his older siblings._

_"HA eat my dust little bro!" Andy yelled._

_"Hey no fair you're standing in front of the screen!" André protested._

_"Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Jadelyn" Andy said dancing in front of the TV._

_"Okay I quit. Hi Jadelyn!" André said exasperated running up to Jade_

_"Jadelyn?" Jade's mother called_

_"One moment" Jade said to André as she strolled to the front of the house_

_"Your father will be here around 8 to pick up you. Alright?"_

_"Okay I love you" Jade said reaching for a hug_

_"I love you too. Have fun" she responded kissing her forehead._

_"Come on Jadelyn my Daddy got me a piano!" André squealed as he ran upstairs_

_"Isn't beatiful?"_

_"Can you play anything?" Jade asked_

_"Not yet but I will!" Andre protested_

_"Jadelyn? André? Come down stairs and wash up for dinner" Andre's mother called._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Robertson will be here in ten" Mr. Harris said._

_"Be right down!" André shouted_

_"Hi Chester" Jade said in a baby voice as she picked him_

_"Come on guys scoot!"_

_"Okay"_

* * *

_"Andy! Put Chester in theo yard," Mr. Harris yelled "Hello Mr. Robertson Mrs. Robertson. This my wife Amelia my sons Andrew and André and my daughter Alexia"_

_The kids waved.  
"Arnold, Amelia Please call me Steven this my wife Kimieko these are my sons Burf, Liryo, and Yori," Mr. Robertson stated "And who's this little lady" he said crouching down with a smile on his face to look at Jade._

_"Oh this is my son André's friend, Jadelyn" Mr. Harris said_

_"Hello" Jade replied _

_"Anyway come on in" Mrs. Harris said_

_"Come on boys" Kimieko said._

_Everyone gathered around the table. After dinner the adults talked around the table while the children all ran upstairs._

_"Hey Dré, Lexi and I want to take Yori and Liryo to the park across the street. Can Burf hang out with you guys?" Andy asked._

_"Yeah sure. Why not?" André replied_

_"Thanks baby bro" Alexia said._

_"Burf don't weird them out we'll be back soon" Liryo said._

_"Why can't I go?" Burf whined._

_"There's something off with this kid" Andre whispered in Jade's ear. _

_Jade looked back at Burf and nodded "Yeah look at his hair"_

_"And why is he wearing a halloween costume?" Andre asked._

_Jade strugged_

_"Because we don't want to hang out with you. We see you every day!" Yiro said exasperated._

_"Fine. André is it? Do you have any green peppers?" Burf asked_

_"Okay we're out of here"_

_"And so it begins" Jade said_

* * *

_"Look at him go" Jade said astounded _

_"I know that's his 4__th__ pepper" André replied_

_"So uh Burf do you play any instruments?"_

_"Yeah piano and banjo"_

_"I have a piano play something"_

_"Alright"_

_Burf started off playing "Old to Joy" until the piano stand gave way and the piano feel and cracked._

_"MY PIANO!" André cried falling to the floor, cuddling broken piano pieces, and wallowing in self-pity._

_"Oh André" Jade said rubbing his back_

_"Soooooo Do you have any more peppers?" Burf asked_

* * *

_By the time it was time for Burf and his family to leave Burf had eaten 5 peppers, 2 onions, and a turnip. Burf had broken André's Game Square and fried his laptop_

_"DUDE! Get out!"" André yelled holding Jade back._

_After spilling grape juice all over Jade's new top and breaking her sister's YPod Jade pulled her scissors out on him._

_"I'll uh write you a check. Burf why must you ruin everything? I'll see at the office Arnold" Mr. Robertson said to Mr. Harris_

* * *

_"So Kitten how was André's?"_

_"Fine"_

_"Anything exciting happen?"_

_"More than you know Daddy More than you know"_

* * *

_Reviews always accepted :D_


	5. Dumpster Diving

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**_

* * *

"I guess your right they were horrible" Jade said.

"Wait, what did you say?" André asked

"I said I guess your right-"

"Has the mighty Jade West admitted she was wrong and that I André Harris am correct?! Have the heavens opened up? Is the Apocalypse coming? Has Beethoven risen from the dead?" André exclaimed.

"Yes okay your right keep your shirt on" Jade said bitterly

André continued to run around his house dancing and singing in celebration

"note to self never let André know he's right," Jade said "Stop dancing right now or I will beat you with the next thing I see! 10…9…," André kept on dancing "8…7…6…5…," Jade picked up a music theory textbook "**4…3...**"

"I'm done!" André said putting his hands up in defense

"Where is your remote? Blueberry Tallcake is poisoning your screen" Jade said

"You used to love that show" André countered

"Used to as in past tense Cat used to be allowed to play outside by herself. Not anymore" Jade retorted

"Oh Cat fifth grade good times go times"

"Good times? Do you not remember how we met?" Jade asked

_{Flashback}_

_It was the middle of fifth grade and Dylan was right this school was better than the last one. Dylan unfortunately wasn't in here class this year but she had André. Jade had managed to come out of her shell enough to make two new friends, Ian and Maya._

_ "Maya throw it over here," Jade yelled "I'm open"_

_"Yes! Nice shot Jade! We win that's right fellas girls rule and boys drool" Maya said._

_"Nice shot Jade!" Ashley, one of Dylan's friends said._

_"Rematch!" André and Dylan said._

_"Oh your-"_

_"What's wrong with you? Why are you so weird?" was heard in the distance._

_"Hey guys come here I hear something" Jade said as she and the gang went and peered around the school house. Back in the corner they could see Ally, Maddy, and their new lackey, Kayla, standing over something._

_"Nothing" a young girl with curly brown locks and big brown eyes said._

_"Hey I think that's that new kid. Whatsher name?" Dylan said snapping his fingers_

_"Caterina" Ian interjected_

_"Is this your Teddy?" Maddy taunted_

_"Mrs. Raspberries?"_

_"Mrs. Raspberries?" Maddy mimicked_

_"Mrs. Raspberries? What type of name is that?" Ally asked._

_"You know with a garbage name like that I think it deserves to be in only one place"_

_"Where's that?" Caterina asked_

_Maddy and Ally exchanged a look before saying "The dumpster!" Ally and Maddie took off dashing to the dumpster behind school with the little girl chasing after them crying._

_"Guys?" Maya said_

_"Yeah?" they said_

_"I think we should help her. I know what that's like trust me it's not fun" Jade said_

_"Yeah. Let's go" Dylan said as the group dispersed _

* * *

_The gang quickly surrounded the bunch. Maddy was holding the new girl back as Ally climbed up to the top of the dumpster._

_"NO!" Caterina struggled_

_"Ally just give it back" Jade said_

_"Or what Dorothy?" Ally replied_

_"Or you'll have to deal with us" Ian threatened_

_"Oh I'm so scared" Maddy said_

_"You should be" Maya said stepping closer to Maddy_

_"Must you call her that?" Dylan asked angered_

_"Yes we must" Maddy replied_

_"I don't know what your problem with __Jadelyn__ is but you should let it go" André said_

_"You heard him Ally let it go" Maddy said. _

_"With pleasure" Ally said dropping the bear in the dumpster._

_"NOOOO!" the girl screamed._

_"Yeah let's go!" Maddy said pushing to new girl on the ground and walking away._

_"I'll get the bear Ashley go find a teacher" Dylan said._

_"kay c'mon Maya" Ashley said running off._

_While Dylan and Ian jumped in the dumpster to find the bear and Maya and Ashley went to find a teacher, Jade was left to comfort the crying girl._

_"Um hey are you okay?" Jade asked._

_The girl didn't answer she just kept crying._

_"Please stop crying my brother will find you teddy bear" Jade said._

_"Jadelyn! West? Why is there a girl on the ground crying?" a teacher asked_

_"Um" Jade stuttered_

_"Got it! Hi Ms. Walis!" Ian exclaimed popping out of the dumpster_

_"And why are there two boys in the dumpster?" Ms. Walis demanded_

_"Well-" Jade tried_

_"Do we need to take a trip to the principal's office?" the teacher said_

_"No!" Dylan said_

_"None of this is Jadelyn's fault" André said_

_"Yeah have you met Jadelyn? She's never done anything wrong!" Maya defended_

_"I don't need you attitude Ms. Woods and I will not be shouted at Mr. West! Now what happened?" Ms. Walis asked_

_"Maddy and Ally were making fun of this girl-" Dylan started._

_"And took this teddy bear" Maya said taking the bear from Ian._

_"Yeah so we came over here to stop them" André added_

_"But they didn't listen and threw the bear in the trash" Ashley said_

_"And Maddy pushed her on the ground" Dylan said_

_"So my brother and Ian jumped in the dumpster to find it" Jade helped_

_"And we went and found you" Maya said gesturing to Ashley and herself_

_"So left Jadelyn with the new girl" Ashley said_

_"And here we are" finished Ian_

_"Is this true?" asked _

_"Yes" the new girl whimpered cradling her bear_

_"Carry on," Ms. Walis said walking away "Allison James! Madison James! Principal's office! NOW!"_

_"You win this time West" Ally yelled_

_"We'll get you Dorothy" Maddy yelled_

_"Yeah that's nice" Ashley yelled best_

_"So new girl what's your name?" André asked_

_"Caterina. Caterina Valentine" Caterina said_

_"Well Caterina I'm André, this is Jadelyn, her brother Dylan, and our friends: Ian, Maya, and Ashley" André said_

_"Hi" she said_

_"So Caterina do want to be friends?" Jade said_

_"Okay" she said_

_"Can I call you Cat?" Jade asked_

_"Sure can I call you Jadey?" Cat asked_

_"We'll see" Jade replied _

_"Well Cat my dog Molly had puppies last month and everyone here got a puppy would you like one?" André asked_

_"Can I?" Cat asked her mood instantly brightening_

_"Sure" _

_"We named ours hammer" Dylan said_

_"Why?"_

_"Because when we first brought him home he went right for Daddy's tool box" Jade replied_

_"I think I'm going to name mine Wile E." Cat squeaked_

_"Why?" André asked_

_"After that dog that's always trying to catch that bird in the cartoons" Cat said_

_"That bird is the road runner" André corrected_

_"And that dog is a coyote" Jade added_

_"Omg was that racist?" Cat asked_

* * *

_"So Cat where are ya from?" Dylan asked_

_"I'm from here in LA. My old school closed and Daddy wanted to try something new" she answered happily_

_"Well Cat do you have any siblings?" André asked_

_"I have to big brothers: Trevor, he's in high school, and Alex; he goes to a special middle school," she said with a smile "how about you guys?"_

_"Ashley has a sister, Maya and Ian are only child's, André has an older brother and sister, me and Jade have two little brothers, three older sisters and three older brothers" Dylan said_

_"Whoa! That's big family" Cat exclaimed_

_"Yup family of 12" Dylan said_

_"We're going over to the West's house today after schools do want to come?" Ian asked_

_"Sure" Cat said_

_"You can ride home with us Cat" Jade said_

_"Okay I have to ask my Daddy first" Cat said whipping out a cellphone._

_"You have a cellphone!" Dylan yelled._

_"Yeah everyone in the family has one because of Alex" Cat explained._

_"But your only 10?" Ashley screeched._

_"9" Cat corrected._

_"But your only 9 what-" Dylan started._

_"Hi Daddy- no I haven't seen Alex- yup- yes- call mom if I do- I have a question- I made some friends today- Can I go over their house after school?- really?!- Yay!- okay I'll call you when I get there- Bye! Love You!" Cat said hanging up._

**_{bringgg brrriiinngg}_**

_"Okay we'll all meet in the front gate after school" Dylan said_

_"Cat what room are you in?" Jade asked_

_"Mrs. Coleman's"_

_"Oh cool that's my class. Let's go" Jade said grabbing André's and Cat's hands_

* * *

_"Cat! Jadelyn! Over here!" Dylan yelled with his family waving his hands_

_"oh I see them come on" Jade said running over to them until she fell and scraped her knee_

_"That's what you get for telling on us" Ally said looking down on a sniffling Jade_

_"Hey twidledum and twidledumer!" Charlie shouted marching over to her sister's assailants _

_"It's Charlie West come on let's get out of here" Ally said running away_

_"I'm right behind you" Maddy said_

_"It's nice to know I still have that reputation" Charlie said _

_"Charlie what are you doing here?" Jade asked _

_"Well you'd think my baby sister would be excited to see me. Here I was expecting a little brunette to run up and hug me while saying a "Hi Charlie!" I guess i was wrong. I'll sit in a corner and cry now" Charlie said walking away_

_"No! Charlie come back! I am happy to see you I just wanted to handle it on my own because I'm getting tough like you" Jade said grabbing Cat's hand and running up to her sister_

_"I'm sure you are squirt. Get on because if you fall again I might have to laugh" Charlie said picking Jade up._

_"But I'm your favorite and you wouldn't laugh at your favorite" Jade pouted_

_"Are you know? Come on lets go! __Spencer and Hunter are home for winter break and they're picking us up" Charlie said_

_"Oh Charlie this is my friend Cat. She's coming home with us today" _

_"Your friend? Well aren't we getting social. Hey I'm Charlie Jade's youngest older sister" Charlie said sticking out a hand_

_"HI!" Cat replied_

_"let's go"_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Reviews welcome


	6. I Want A Toaster Pop!

**In case you were wondering I do not own Victorious**

* * *

"You know I think that was the first and only time we hung out with Cat without something weird happening" André said

"I know. The summer leading up to 6th grade" Jade said smiling

_(Flashback)_

_{Bringg BRRIINNNNNGG}_

_"Finally schools out" Dylan shouted_

_"FREEEEEEDOOOOM OH SWEET FREEEEDOM" André yelled_

_"Guys we have to spend every day this summer together. This will be the last we will all be together: Maya's moving and Ian and Ashley are going to a different school" Jade said_

_"You know who else I heard is moving?" Ian said_

_"Who?" the group said_

_"Ally and Maddy" Ian said_

_"This summer just go a whole lot better" Maya said_

_"We have to plan this guys" Ashley said_

_"Well the whole West clan will be gone next week we're going to visit Nana Robelen in Florida" Jade said_

_"Okay I'm leaving in 3…4..5 5 weeks" Maya said_

_(Beep Beep)_

_"Dylan that's us" Jade said heading towards the car_

_"One sec Jadey. Is everyone going to Ashley's today?" Dylan asked_

_"Pool Party!" Cat shouted_

_{Break}_

_Jade and Dylan show up to Ashley's beach front house, in matching red and white bathing suits, promptly at 5:30. Ian and Maya are already there. André and Cat arrive around six._

_"let's get this party started!" Ian yelled_

_The kids swam and ran up and down the beach until it was time to go to bed._

_"Okay boys change in the jammies here Girls in Adrienne's room" Ashley's mom said as Cat dashed up the steps._

_"IT'S SO FUFFLY IN HERE!" Cat screeched._

_"Speaking of which, Ash, where is your sister?" Jade asked walking up the steps_

_"I don't know. I think she went with Daddy to Malibu" Ashley replied _

_"Aww your sister's so cool" Jade said opening the door_

_ "Omigod Cat your PJ's are so CUTE!" Ashley squealed._

_Cat's PJ's were dark brown with a pink trim. The shirt and pants had a diamond pattern with a Nicky Mouse pattern on each point._

_"Thanks! Alex got it from Pisnie but they didn't fit so he gave them to me" Cat exclaimed_

_"Who want's Ice cream?" Ashley's mom shouted_

_"I Do!" all the kids minus the West's said_

_"Dylan, Jadelyn, You don't want Ice cream?" Ashley's mom asked_

_"We'd love to Mrs. Shapiro but Jadey and I can't eat dairy" Dylan explained_

_"Yeah we're lactose in-inta- intolerable" Jade added_

_"Lactose intolerant?" Mrs. Shapiro said_

_"yeah that" Dylan said_

_"Don't worry so is Adrienne we have lactose free ice cream" Mrs. Shapiro supplied_

_"This place is awesome" Dylan whispered to his sister grabbing a bowl_

_"Mhm" Jade said stuffing her face._

_{break} _

_"I want teeth brushed and lights out in twenty it's almost ten, way past your bedtime" Mrs. Shapiro_

_"Okay guys hurry and brush your teeth we only have 20 mintues" Maya barked_

_"Yes Ma'am" Ian, André, and Dylan mock saluted_

_"haha very funny you guys" Maya said_

_(5 minutes later)_

_"Everyone brushed?" Mrs. Shapiro asked_

_"Yes" chourased the children_

_"Record time. Okay you have 15 minutes to do whatever then lights out"_

_"15 minutes what do we want to do?" Ian asked_

_"Twister?" Dylan asked_

_"Fort?" André suggested _

_"Finger Paint!" Cat squealed_

_"Cat we don't have time to figure paint and if we did we'd have to take another bath. Plus your 10 now you're too old to finger paint!" Maya scolded._

_"But- Cat said tearing up._

_"That's not true," Jade said "My mommy finger paints she says you're never too old to do something you love!"_

_"Well she's wrong I haven't finger painted since PreK-4" Maya retorted_

_"Don't worry Cat we can finger paint at my house tomorrow with my mom at my house" Jade consoled_

_"So a fort? All in favor?" André asked again_

_"Yes let's do this" Ian said_

_"Okay guys we have 10 minutes to make this fort" Ian said_

_"Lets go! Dylan Ian grab pillows from the couches, Maya and I will get snacks, André, Jadelyn, Cat find some flashlights or lanterns" Ashley ordered_

(Pause)

"And it was a pretty damn good fort for a bunch of 9 year olds and only ten minutes" Jade said

"That it was. That it was." André agreed

(Resume)

_"I'm impressed," Mrs. Shapiro said "Now let's take a picture and go to bed. Say Cheese"_

_"Cheese!"_

_{break}_

_Some point in the night Jadelyn woke up to the sound of something rummaging through the pantry._

_"Pssh Dylan pssh Are you awake?" Jade whispered_

_No response._

_"Pssh André pssssh Are you awake?" She tried again._

_"No grandma those are my legos" André replied_

_"Huhh you guys are useless. I'll investigate myself," Jade said to herself picking up a flashlight "Okay you can do this it isn't that dark. Cat?"_

_"Hi Jadey" Cat said looking up and rubbing her eyes "What are you doing up?"_

_"I should ask you the same thing" Jade replied_

_"I woke up to use the bathroom and decided I wanted a Toaster Pop" Cat reason_

_"Oh well I'm going to go back to bed now. I just thought someone broke into the house" Jade said retreating back to the family room_

_"No Jadey say up with me" Cat said running around the kitchen island to grab Jade's arm._

_"Okay sure"_

_The girls stayed up and talked while Cat ate. By cat's second snack both girls were wide awake_

_"Oh Jadey let's do something"_

_"Sleep?" Jade asked_

_"No like um pranks sleepover pranks!" Cat squeaked_

_"Okay I know a couple!" Jade said evilly._

_When in the next half an hour the girls had managed to make Ian look like a girl, silly string André ,draw all over Dylan's face and to get Ashley and Maya to smear whipped cream over their faces._

_"Cat come on we've got to draw or do something to ourselves or else we'll look suspicious" Jade said_

_"How do you know all of this?" Cat asked astounded_

_"I have 7 older brothers and sisters" Jade replied "Come on let's go to bed"_

_{break}_

_"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey!" Mrs. Shapiro said turning on the lights._

_"Good morning Mrs. Shapiro/Mom" the girls rang._

_"Good morning gir- What happened to your faces?" Mrs. Shapiro said suppressing a laugh._

_"Don't say anything Cat" Jade whispered_

_ "What do you mea- ahhh" Ashley and Maya said looking at each other._

_"Oh look at Ian" Dylan said_

_ "Ugh what is this?!" André said getting up_

_"Who's responsible for this?" Ian said wiping off his lipstick_

_"Me and Jadey" Cat squealed. _

_"Cat" Jade said face palmed_

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated :)_


	7. Authors note

Authors note: hey guys its been a long time. Well I'm back kinda. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple monthI. It's been a hectic couple months. I've been really sick, my boyfriend's been really sick, so has his mom, I've had so much school work it's unbelievable, I had to run 4 programs for both my school and my theatre. Long story short I've barely had time to sleep much less write. I am however happy to say that I'm back. I'm currently in the process of writing the next chapter or chapters of **9 long years** it will if all goes to plan be up next weekend.


End file.
